The Great Lockdown (We Stand Tall)
'''The Great Lockdown '''was a three-month long transition to a police state in the USA, beginning on the 9th April 2019 and ended on 12th July 2021. During this time the 53 amendments were introduced. Stages (As stated in Article 53) #Have all towns over the Population Barrier (1000) occupied by the National Guard and in the case for large cities, the United States Army. #Suspend the Constitution. #Shut down the Internet and telecom networks #Closure of the Mexican Border #Closure of the Canadian Border #Suspension of all flights to the US #The Deportation of Tourists #The Fortification of the International Borders #Shut down T.V Networks #Suspend all Newspaper Production #Declare Martial Law #Enforce a 21 hour curfew. #Begin the Construction of Domestic Internment Camps. Civilian Response The Citizens of occupied towns could do little to resist and those who did were met with a horrific end, most were knocked unconscious, taken to a town square and executed by firing squad while the town would be forced to watch. After two days '''A.P.N '''was established as a private communications giant. For over several months it was the only authorized communications network, it was owned by a pro-government media mogul. It informed people, along with magazines such as Time and Newsweek, of the new laws, what could get you killed as well as shoving propaganda down people's throats. V.R.A.R.A Very Rural Area Resistance Act was a pact signed by most Alaskan Boroughs to resist the Federal Government with open arms. The Siege of Fairbanks lasted three hours before it was stormed using airstrikes and heavy artillery which led to the Tanana Massacre where people fleeing along the Tanana River in boats and along the banks by foot, were gunned down, most of whom were children and women. Public Broadcasting The Great Gathering After day twenty of the Lockdown all citizens of smaller towns were gathered into the towns' largest buildings or else cinemas and were informed of the Lockdown, and that it was just for their safety and to eliminate threats to the United States Safety. Each person would be interviewed, had their house searched and all files about them recovered, if it was found out that the person had an arrest or even participated in a protest, they were placed in a separate room. This was merely Stage One or what would become known as the Bryson Campaign (named so because it was planned by Sgt. David Bryson). After the gathering of all suspected anti-government citizens in the small towns they were deported, leaving belongings, friends and family behind. In the cities all buildings were searched and the population of districts were placed in placed such as football stadiums and conference halls and the procedure was repeated. Seizure of National Parks On day seven of the Lockdown all National Parks were searched for people hiding from the government, all parks were then seized by the government from the local state governments. Police Raids Further Reading *Communications networks *A.P.N *Baja Blockade Category:Scenario: We Stand Tall Category:We Stand Tall Category:Masterire Category:United States of America Category:Politics Category:Philosophy